Chateau De Fashione
by VampyreGirl1996
Summary: Alice gets revenge on Bella for ruining her new Amy Lee original, by forcing her to spend the night in Chateau De Fashione.Or rather-Alice's private room, where she keeps her cosmetics and clothes. Watch out,Bella-Alice is out for REVENGE. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

BELLA POV

"Bella..." Alice hissed at me, staring at the ruined dress on the floor.

She glared at me. I gulped. "You are going to spend the night in..." she smirked evilly.

"The Room."

I stared at her. "The...the Room?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yep. THE ROOM is my PRIVATE room. It also contains my closet, and I'm going to lock you in The Room for a night as punishment for ruining this dress."

I swallowed, then put on a brave face. How bad could staying in a room be?

***************************************************

Horrible.

Oh- so-horrible.

I stared at the neon pink room in horror. "Alice...?" I said weakly. She smirked.

"Welcome to Chateau De Fashione, Madame Bella," she announced.

The hellhole had a name. I walked over to the metallic pink double doors and touched the sparkly silver metal. "INTRUDER!! INTRUDER!!" a computerized voice called, and I leapt back. Security alarm. Figures.

"I, Alice Cullen, now will give you a personal tour of Fashione." Alice said grandly. She pressed a silver button and a tiny screen appeared, supported by an electronic device. She started murmuring furiously under her breath and the electronic voice said, "Please give the password," She said a few words in various languages and the screen lit up. She took the metal styler from the side and prodded the screen in complicated patterns. Finally, the electronic voice said, "Welcome to Closet Fashionista," And the huge double doors opened. There was a flash of light and Alice pulled me in.

It was the size of the living room downstairs! She led me through a door with a gold plaque that read, "SHOES". Inside were thousands of shoes. Stilettos. Ballet pumps. Flats. Boots. Heels. Sneakers. Sport Shoes. Flip-flops. Sandals. The brands ranged from DM's to Jimmy Choos to Converse. All of them were organized according the brand, color and type. Before I could say a word, she had dragged me out and towards a black door which plaque said, "DRESSES". She dragged me in before I could protest.

There were millions of racks, each labeled something like, "SUNDRESSES" or "COCKTAIL DRESSES". It was amazing. Once again Alice pulled me out into a room that said "COSTUMES".

Inside there were every costume possible, from ghosts to princesses to not-so-innocent schoolgirl outfits. I touched the material of an ultra-realistic princess gown. It had everything-hoops, corsets, the whole deal.

The next room was the 'SKIRTS' room, which contained every kind of skirt including prairie skirts and micro-skirts.

Then it was the 'TOPS' room, which had more variety than an Abercrombie factory. Off-shoulder, halter, sleeveless, everything.

The 'BOTTOMS', 'JACKETS', 'ACCESORIES' and 'FORMAL WEAR' rooms were the same. Insane.

Then she pulled me out of the closet. And led me to the bathroom which was twice the size of Edward's room.

It had five transparent pink glass racks per wall, each containing various beauty products. Incredible. And the bathtub-well, let's say I could drown in there.

The music room was stocked with CD's and a karaoke system. And a stereo. And s glass cabinet displaying every kind of music players created since the beginning of time. The CD's were crammed into a built-in metal cabinet. Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Taylor Swift, every kind of CD I could think of and more. Alice took a CD, and slipped it in the bright pink stereo and 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girls started playing. Thank goodness there was one song I liked here.

Then she pulled me up and spun me across the room. I crashed into the wall.

Alice started singing two octaves higher then the song, and when I refused to sing, she put a fake blonde wig on me and a sparkly purple microphone, and forced me to sing Hannah Montana songs. Ugh.

Then she shoved me into a pale pink and rose pink room. It had a huge queen-sized bed with a white duvet covered with pale pink floral patterns. The bedroom contained a huge, floor length mirror with intricate designs carved into the smooth rosewood frame. On the wall there were pictures of her, famous fashion designers, models, and actresses. There was a stack of fashion magazines piled up against the wall. I opened a built-in closet and more fashion magazines tumbled out. Alice frowned at me. "Those magazines were arranged according to date!" she complained, and started packing them up again. In another closet were 100% original and pricy outfits that were either specially designed for her, or worn by someone world-famous. A red strapless Marilyn Monroe original. A dark blue chiffon dress Vanessa Hudgens wore in her music video, "Say Ok". A leather jacket that belonged to Jennifer Lopez. The whole collection. Amazing.

Then Alice dragged me to the bathroom and forced me to sit onto the neon pink chair. All this pink was scaring me. Then I saw her armed with a hair curler and mascara. "Alice," I whined. She brandished the mascara and smirked evilly. "Bella Barbie time," She announced.

"NOOO!!" I screamed. She smiled evilly and started spraying something into my hair. "Think twice before you ruin a Amy Lee original next time," she said, waving the two bottles of nail polish in front of my face. "Now, do you want pink or purple?" I grumbled, "I want to go home." She just smiled innocently at me and started smearing my face with cosmetics.

I will NEVER try to prank Alice by pouring mud on her new Amy Lee original dress EVER again.

**One-shot! What do you think?**


End file.
